She Will Be Loved
by eternallyerik's
Summary: Emmy, a girl with a secret. She meets the Jonas Brothers. Joe immediately falls for her, but she keeps pushing him away. Join Emmy on her journey to find love and security. Will she finally learn to put down her defenses and love or will she live in fear?
1. Introduction

A/N: This is my first Cinderalla Story, but I am totally in love with the Jonas Brothers. Any tips and so forth would be amazing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers...

* * *

**My full name is Emmy Grey Malone. I am the only child of my parents. I have mixed feelings about that because, yes, all the extra money is for ME and a car and clothes and...the list goes on. The downside to being an only child is that all their attention is on me. I have to be the perfect child, and believe me, I am not. My dreams, you ask. Well, my greatest dream is actually to become a singer/actress. My parents, of course, want me to become the greatest doctor and become known for my skill. Ha, this might be an issue considering I feel woozy whenever I see blood. Don't tell my parents this. Anyway, moving on. I am 17 years old and HAVE A CAR. Yes, I am excited. It's new. **

**What I look like...hmm. Well, I am 5'6 or 5'7, who knows, I don't. I am tall enough. Not too tall, not too short. I have wavy brunette hair that I love! It is seriously my best feature. It looks great in alllll hairstyles. Not that I am gloating or anything. I have brown eyes. I guess you could call me pretty. I don't see it though. I am not stick straight; I have some curves...that feels awkward to write...**

**I don't have many friends. My parents keep me too occupied with all of my A.P. classes and extra credit to let me have many friends. All I do is schoolwork. On weekends, when normal girls are at the mall shopping and getting manicures, I am at my house working. My parents wake me up at 8:30 a.m. on Sat. and Sun. I eat breakfast and start on my homework at 9 a.m. I know all of you out there are so jealous of me. I did have one, she was my best friend EVER. Her name was Stacey. We were so close, but then she moved to New Zealand. She has never come back to visit. We had emailed to keep in touch but then I got to busy with my schoolwork and she was making too many new friends there to spend time online with me. So, my only friend right now is Mr. Bear, lame name, I know. He is my teddy bear that I have had for forever. I sleep with him every night. That sounded really creepy...but it isn't! really truly! moving on from my social life, or lack thereof...**

**What else do you need to know about me? Oh, I am terrified of guys. I have this really deep dark secret. I have been raped. I was at alone in my house one night and the doorbell rang. It was this guy holding a package. I opened the door to take it when he threw it in the grass and barged his way into my house. I put up a fight as hard as I could but he was too strong. He ripped my silk nightdress off...you know the rest. I woke up in my clothes in my bed; all traces of him and what had happened gone. There was a note on my nightstand. Apparantly he had been stalking me for quite some time. He confessed of his obsession of me. He told me he had broken in many times, implanting camaras and watching me sleep. I went through my room and bathroom and sure enough I found camaras. He had been watching me all along. I had been violated in so many ways. I don't know how long I cried, but when my mom came up that morning I swore to myself that I would never let anyone know what happened. **

**That night and morning after changed me. I hated people taking pictures of me, videotape-ing me, staring at me for too long. I hated it. I never wore shorts, always, pants and a longsleeve shirt, even in summer. Once, a free confidant girl who thought she could be anything she wanted became what I am now, an insecure scarred paranoid thing. **

**My parents obviously noticed something was wrong, because as I said before, they have no other child to bug. They tried talking to me, taking me to a shrink, medication, therapy; nothing worked. I never talked. Finally, they decided to take me away for the summer. They were going to take me to L.A. I had always wanted to go there. See the sights, movie stars, you know, the usual. If I changed for the better then we would move there indefinately. **

**I know you are wondering about school. Ever since the...incident, I refused to go to school. There were too many people...watching me. I tried it for a day, but I felt every glance my way was undressing myself. I felt all the teachers and guys were after me. As the bell rang after seventh period, one of my teachers, Mr. Smith, asked me to stay after for awhile. I told him I had to leave. But he insisted I stay to fill out some "forms". I could see right through him. I kicked him in the groin and sprinted from school, blinded by my tears. He had just confirmed my worst fears that all men were indeed perverted psychos who wanted to rape helpless women. **

**After that I refused to go back to school. At first my parents were furious and insisted that I go back. I used my skills of persuasion to convince them that if I was homeschooled I could get a headstart with internship at hospitals and take special classes to get me ready for my career in medicine. Back to me moving. We were moving to L.A. Today, actually. My parents are very excited. Apparantly they have some "connections" there and the fun we are going to have is going to be "off the hizzle-chain". Direct quote from my father. Embarrassing, I know, tell me about it...so I embark on a new chapter, hopefully new book, in my life...**

**...something, someone, please save me...**

* * *

Soo, what do you think?? Please review and tell me where you would like this story to go. I have a few ideas, but I want to hear other ideas. Oh, I know the "direct quote from my father" should really be "direct quotation" but that just sounds too...idk...nerdy...oh, and I am uploading a pic of what Emmy looks like to my profile. (Think Emmy Rossum) Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers... :(**

I am laying on my bed, blasting my iPod. My mom always complains that I will blow out my eardrums but I am past caring. I stopped caring much about anything after _that_ day.

It is the beginning of summer and already I have spent a week and a half in my room. My mom tried to persuade me to go meet new friends in the neighborhood. No way, I don't need more creeps to know where I live. She tried to get me to spend time in the pool playing and tanning. No way, I feel too exposed in bathing suits.

I don't know if I already told you this but I love to write songs. It is kind of a secret passion of mine. I have written one about what happened to me. I sing it to myslef sometimes when the pain gets to great to bear.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
I's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

I soon as I strummed the last chord on my guitar I heard my mother's voice call out from my closed door. I groaned, "What?" I snapped. I had been in a zone and my mother just comes and ruins it.

"Get ready. We are going out to eat. Dress classy, and for Pete's sake it is in the middle of summer, do not wear longleeves. Wear one of your new summer dresses I spent a lot of money on for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Whatever Mom."

"We are leaving in 40 minutes." I listened as her footsteps became quieter and quieter.

I bounced off of my bed and looked in my closet. I was in a dark mood so I skipped over the dark colors. I am sure you are like, "what!? people in dark moods wear dark colors." Well, I am totally opposite. If I am in a dark mood, I make sure to wear something bright, pastel, flowing, and girly. But that doesn't mean that if I am wearing dark clothes I am in a bad mood. AH! It is too hard to explain! Moving on.

I put one of my one-piece bathing suits on and stepped into the shower. Ever since I had found out he had been watching me going to the bathroom and taking a shower, I always wear a bathing suit and take a super fast shower.

After my shower, I quickly blowdried my hair. After that I straightened it. I was going to leave it like that but I decided to go even farther. I painstakingly curled my hair. I pulled some of it back but left some framing my face.

I decided to appease my mother so I pulled out a a pretty yellow strapless dress with a wide white band that went right under my chest. I would definitely be wearing a white sweater with that. In the end, though, I opted for a coral pink dress that had spaghetti straps. It is hard to explain, but it was fitted to my torso but then flowed with different layers, alternating the coral pink with a coral pink with lace over it and it ended two inches above my knee. **(A/N: confusing I know, but it's a gorgeous dress.) **

I carefully put foundation on my face. Then, I delicately curled my lashes, put mascara, and eyeliner. I gave myself a dramatic smoky eye. Hey, I may be a brunette, but I can pull it off. I put in some diamond studs and a matching necklace. I sprayed some Vera Wang Princess; put on some lipgloss that matched my dress; grabbed my white clutch and I was ready to go.

On my way out I slipped on a pair of stilleto's. I walked quietly down the stairs, not wanting my heels to "clack" on the hardwood stairs. I paused as I heard my mom's voice.

"I am worried about her, Howard." I heard my mother say. "I feel like I can't reach her anymore."

Tears filled my eyes as I listed to my mother's voice catch with emotion. I have to try harder to get over what had happened to me.

_You need to move on!_ I tried to convince myself. I blinked away my tears and "clacked" down the rest of the stairs.

"Honey, is that y-" I almost cried again when my mother sighed, put her hand to her heart, and gave me a quivering smile. "You look so gorgeous, honey!" She gave me a tight hug, I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye as I squeezed her back with all my might. I had been so selfish, how could I not have seen my mother hurting like this. "Oh dear, now I have gone and mussed your hair. She nervously fixed some invisible mistake in my hair. "Oh, Howard, let me take a picture of her!" I laughed nervously, as I told you before, camaras bothered me. But, I am trying to be unselfish and trying to work past the pain. She literally sprinted to the office that held all our digital camaras. As she left, my dad pulled my into a one-armed hug. He pressed a kiss to my temple and whispered,

"You look very beautiful, angel." I hugged him back. He was the only man I feel comfortable with. He always called me angel, I don't know why. I asked him one time and he said because I was perfect. I just laughed. My mother came hurrying back holding a camara.

"Here, Mom, come be in the picture with me! I feel so alone taking the picture by myself." I said, holding out hand. If it was possible, her smile got a little brighter. She thrusted the camara at my dad and hurried over. We had fun, doing different poses until finally my dad said we were going to miss our reservations. I linked my arms with my mom and we walked to the car, trailing behind my dad. My mother is really pretty. She has honey blonde hair matched with emerald eyes. She looks really young. She is one of those really slender mothers who are smaller that their daughter. I used to resent that but I have moved on. She is also a few inches shorter than me. My dad towers over both of us at 6'3".

We pulled into the restaurant parking lot in our silver Mercedes. Also in the parking lot was a black stretch limo. "I wonder who the big shot is?" I wondered outloud. This was a pretty popular place for celebreties to come; it was a very posh place. There were many people waiting inline for a table. My family and I breezed right by them.

"Hello, Pierre." My father greeted the man at the reservation table.

"Oh, Mr. Malone, we have been expecting you. Come right this way." He led us to a three-sided booth. I slid around to the middle section while my parents sat opposite of each other. I scanned the restaurant. My eyes were drawn to the table across the room. It was a family. I watched them interact with a smile unconciously playing on my lips. The father and the eldest son seemed to be in deep conversation. The mother was looking at the menu and occasionaly looking up and chuckling at her sons antics. The youngest and another boy with midnight dark hair and mischievous eyes seemed to be coloring on something, most likely the kids menu. He would occasionaly tickle the little boy or say something to make him laugh. I couldn't hear. I couldn't see what the last one was doing, he was sitting with his back to me. As the woman began to tilt her head up I averted my gaze. I did not want her to think I was some creepy stalker.

I gave a little jump when my parents called my name. I gave them a little smile. Then I saw him. Our waiter. He seemed young twenties, pretty good-looking. He grinned at me and gave me a slight wink; it gave me the chills. I averted my gaze. "I will have a glass of water with a lemon, a garden salad to start, and then a medium-well steak with mashed potatos for my main course." I said loud enough for him to hear me. I handed him my menu. I just know he brushed hands with me on purpose. He brought back our drinks and me and and my mom's salad.

"Can I get you anything else folks?" He addressed my parents but I could feel his gaze on me. I kept my head bent.

After he left, I asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. I could barely walk from shaking so much. I rounded the corner and BAM! I knocked into somebody and we both hit the floor with a thud. I heard a slight groan and immediately rolled off the body I was on top of. A pair of chocolate eyes met my own. Oh my gosh. I quickly stood up. He did the same.

"I am so sorry!" I stammered.

"No, no, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." He shook his head. A chunk of his hair fell across his eyes; I fought the urge to brush it back. "Hey, I am Joe. What is your name?" He smiled and held out his hand. I eyed it warily. I unconciously began to back away. "I am sorry, did I do anything to offend you?" I said nothing, flashbacks clouding my mind, controlling me. I ran back to my booth, to the safety of my parents.

**Joe's POV:**

"Ugh." I groaned. I had just ran into somebody. And they were on top of me. I felt air finally enter my lungs as the person rolled off of me.

I looked into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

She stood up hastily; I did the same. She was no doubt the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I am not sure what I did but when I introduced myself she started to back away. The most hauting fear entered her eyes and was apparant on her face. She took off running back where she came from.

I made my way back to the table where my family was sitting and eating. As soon as I sat down Frankie asked me to cut up his chicken fingers. I gave him a grin and nodded, picking up his fork and knife.

I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I looked up quickly and met that mysterious girls gaze for a milisecond before she turned to her parents and started talking to them.

I smiled; at least she didn't hate me. I finished cutting Frankie's food and started on my own. I become caught up in the family discussions we were having. I was having a great time talking and laughing with my family, but the entire time her face was in my mind. The plain fear in her eyes confused me and I wanted to know what was going on. Did she need help? I watched her pick at her steak and then watched her twist her hands nervously under the table, all with a blank expression on her face. Were her parents totally oblivious? She seemed lost in her own world, her parents talking around her.

"Joseph, let's go." My Dad's voice broke through my thoughts. I stood and put my fitted black suitcoat on and headed to the entrance. Right where I had run into the girl, I felt my foot kick something. It was a small white clutch. It had to have been hers. I looked at her booth. It was empty. I looked around quickly just in time to see them leave the front door. I ran after them; the rest of my family in the car. I saw her get in a silver Mercedes and drive away. I sighed. I hopped in my car and we drove off.

"I think one of the families from the restaurant lives in our neighborhood." I heard my mom state, talking to my dad..

"What?" I interjected.

"We have been following the same silver Mercedes the entire car ride." My mom explained. Inexplicably, my mood became a whole light brighter. If we lived in the same neighborhood, then I will meet her, then we will become friends, and then I will ask her out, and then it will be true love, and then after she finishes college we will get mar- whoa! Slow down lover-boy! First things first, find the mysteriously gorgeous girl...how do I do that?

My dad pulled into our garage. Our parents headed off to bed after they tucked Frankie in. Kevin, Nick, and I stayed up awhile to play Guitar Hero.

"Do you guys want to help me locate this girl in the neighborhood that Mom said was at the restaurant?" I sked Kevin and Nick during a break in the game. They shrugged. "She's really pretty!" I coaxed.

"I'm in!" Nick exclaimed.

"What do we have to do?" Kevin asked.

They formed a huddle and Joe told them the plan. "That is your brilliant plan?" Kevin asked unbelievingly. "That is so- so- lame."

"Hey, it will work!" Joe and the other brothers went to bed.

Joe went to bed dreaming about a certain girl with gorgeous brunette curls and sad eyes. Little did he know the same girl went to bed, dreaming about a certain boy with melt-your-heart chocolate eyes and devastating smile.

* * *

**A/N: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with the sun's rays striking my face

I woke up the next morning with the sun's rays striking my face. I groaned and stuffed my face back into the pillow. I was just drifting back off when "Emmy" was yelled in a loud screeching voice. Mother.

"It is almost 10, you can not sleep the summer away!" She stroked my tangled hair, trying to tame it. I growled and swatted her hand away. I ended up rolling out of bed (literally) and taking a shower.

After my shower I pulled on some light pink capris and a white cami. I walked downstairs, wondering what to do with my day. My dad's office door was shut which means he was working and not to be disturbed. He's a lawyer. 'Nough said. I looked around the house and sighed. It was a beautiful summer day, and I had no friends to spend it with. I quickly shook my pensive thoughts from my mind. Who needs friends anyway? They will just betray you and make you vulnerable.

I saw my mother happily gardening in the backyard. I was looking through the pantry for something to eat, when I was suddenly hit with a craving for cookie dough. I assembled the ingredients and began the process.

Finally, it was accomplished. I dipped my finger in the creamy chocolate chip cookie dough. Mmm. Delicious! I made pans and pans of cookie dough. Hey, I had nothing else better to do. I was putting the last pan in when I couldn't help myself. I took a cookie dough ball from the pan and popped it into my mouth, savoring every taste of it.

I heard the doorbell ring. It was silent for a few seconds and then it rang again. I sighed and wiped my hands on a towel. As I walked to the door I stopped because I could here voices. There were two, no, three guys standing on my front walkway. I stayed quiet to listen to their conversation.

"Joe, I swear, if this isn't her, I will probably shoot you." I heard an irritated voice say. Yikes, the sound dangerous…or maybe I am just paranoid…

"This will be her, I have this feeling." Another one said.

"Oh, yeah?" A third voice chimed in, "This is only the 47th time you've said that."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that there were so many people with a silver Mercedes in our neighborhood?" At first I relaxed, they lived in my neighborhood. Then I tensed again, in order to know I, well, my family had a silver Mercedes he would have had to follow me. What a creeper! I looked out the window, they didn't have a car, so they couldn't be here to kidnap and murder me. That left the only other option. I gulped and leaned against the door, my eyes closed. I tried to focus, to reason with my maniacal fear. My parents were here. I was safe. With that little thought of courage I opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" I asked tersely. They looked taken aback. Did they want me to invite them in or something? There was silence. I rolled my eyes and repeated the question. "What do you –" Wait, that was the guy from last night. He followed me? Is he really that desperate? "You – you're the one from the restaurant." He nodded.

"Yes, last night you dropped your purse in the restaurant. We were leaving at the same time and I wanted to return it. It was only by chance that I saw you get in the silver Mercedes and that we live in the same neighborhood. My fear was temporarily quelled.

He handed me my purse. _Thank God_. My parents, not to mention me, would have flipped if it was missing. It took me a moment for me to realize that he was still rambling on. Poor guy, trying to convince me that he really wasn't a stalker. He was extremely adorable when he babbled. I held up my hand to stop the outpouring of words coming out of his mouth. _His very nice lips._ I must have smiled at him because his face transformed into the most amazing smile. I almost melted into a puddle, right there. Almost. _Be strong, Emmy, remember what happened. No vulnerability. _

"Thanks, it was very sweet of you." _Dang. How did that slip out?_

"Honey, who's at the door?" I heard my mom's footsteps. _Shoot_. Maybe I could slam the door in their faces and tell her it was just a prank. "Hey, boys!" I groaned inwardly. Too late. "I'm Mrs. Malone. Emmy's mom." I groaned silently, way to go and tell them private information.

"Hey, I'm Joe."

"Hi, I'm Kevin."

"Nick, and we're the –" Nick was cut off by Joe and Kevin both elbowing him in the side. Ouch, that looked painful. But, wow, impressive. Did they rehearse this?

"How old are you boys?" I groaned yet again. No doubt she was planning on what to name her grandchildren.

"18"

"20"

"15, almost 16" I heard my mom coo, literally. Do you realize how scarred I will be from that sound alone?

"Joe, you are closest to Emmy's age. She is 17." I groaned. Really, I need to stop doing that. _Why not just hand them my birth certificate, my cell number, my credit card number! _"Come on in, boys, if you're not too busy." The boys glanced at me. I looked at all three of their expectant face and sighed. All three were too hot for their own good. I stepped aside as if to allow them entry.

"We can come in for a minute." Joe was the first one in, his head cocked as if he was trying to figure out a challenging Calculus problem. "Do I smell cookies?" Joe asked, turning his eager eyes to me.

"Yeah," I said, trying to give them the message I did not want them here.

"Lead the way!" Joe crowed. I dutifully led them to the kitchen. Joe's mouth dropped. There were tons and tons of cookies. "May I?" Joe asked, gesturing to some. It was really cute and polite, the way he asked before he dug in. I was about to nod when my mom chirped.

"Of course!" I rolled my eyes. My mom whispered to me, "Don't be shy!" and went back into the backyard.

I glanced at the boys who were staring at me. I looked around and took a cookie and awkwardly bit into it.

All three boys reached for the same cookie.

"Whoa! Hands off the cookie, man!" Joe mock growled. Kevin let go but Nick still held onto it.

"Hey, I touched it first!" Nick protested.

"Let Emmy decide." I couldn't help but smile at their mock-argument. They really know how to lessen awkward tension in a room. Nick gave me a puppy dog look. I was starting to relent when I looked at Joe. His face – oh my gosh – it was the cutest most adorable heart-breaking face I have ever seen. I probably stared at him with a stupid grin on my face for like half a minute.

"Kevin gets it." I finally decided and smiled and Nick and Joe's horrorstruck faces. They sullenly handed the cookie to Kevin. He winked at me and took a large bite and chewed it dramatically.

"This is the best cookie I have ever eaten!" Joe and Nick's identical woeful expressions made me laugh.

"Guys, there are tons of cookies left and they all taste the same!" All three boys slowly turned to stare at me like I was some type of moron. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Cookies never have the same taste!" They all chanted at the same time. They then went on to explain about how each cookie has a unique flavor and consistency. I am still in disbelief that we actually discussed cookies for half an hour. I finally conceded defeat and admitted they were right.

Kevin glanced at his watch,

"Hey, guys, we better head back. Mom is expecting us to mow the grass and wash the car." Joe held his stomach, which I must say looked toned from under his shirt…not that I noticed or anything…moving on…Joe groaned.

"I am too full of cookie to mooove." Nick grinned at me and then quickly mussed Joe's hair. Looking back, I am not sure what purpose that served but it was pretty funny. Joe threw him an annoyed glance and shook his hair. I almost reached out to brush the chunk of hair that fell across his eyes. Almost. I stopped myself in time.

All three of them hopped off their barstools. I walked them to the door.

"Well, bye." I heard myself say stupidly. I mentally choked myself. Could I sound any more like an idiot? Probably not. "It was fun." I heard myself say, "I appreciate you coming over." I spoke too soon. I had no trouble sounding even more absurd.

"Hey, can we have your number? In case we wanna hang out, we'll be able to get a hold of you." Nick asked. I gave a hesitant nod but handed them lime-green Chocolate. They each handed me their phone and they passed my phone between them.

"Bye!" Nick said energetically.

"Bye." Kevin said. He is a very mellow person.

"See you later, Emmy." Shivers ran down my spine as he said my name. The good kind of shivers. He smiled at me, his eyes warm and safe. He shook my hand. I wondered if he had felt the jolt that I felt as our hands touched, because I sure did. "I'll be seeing you." He dropped my hand and ran to catch up with his brothers who were already walking up the sidewalk. He turned and lifted his hand as if saying "see ya".

I closed my door and leaded my back against it. I couldn't believe I was crushing on Joe! (A/N I don't care if it seems like an old school word…it fits) I had a good time while they were here. I didn't think about the incident at all, and it is usually at the very front of my mind.

I trudged up the stairs and plopped on my bed. I started flipping through my pile of magazines. I jumped when I heard my phone ring. Ugh, I really need to change that ring tone. I answered it. It was Joe.

"Hey."

"Hey." I answered, butterflies in my stomach. I rolled my eyes at my stupidness and shoved the butterflies away.

"What are you up to?" I glanced at the magazine I was looking at. It was a full page of Joe. I was actually confused by it. Why was his picture in a magazine? Was he a model? He looked like he was wearing designer clothes. Yes, that must be it. Anyway, I had been staring at it for the past ten minutes.

"Er, nothing," I lied.

"My brothers and I were wondering if you would like to hang out with us by our pool."

"So you finished your chores?"

"Yeah, they go by pretty quickly with three people."

"Lucky."

"I know. So, can you come over?"

"Well, sure, if you're sure."

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Joe asked. I stammered for awhile until I decided to shut up.

"I would love to. Where do you live?" He gave me directions.

"Come over as soon as you can. Promise?" Joe asked playfully.

"Promise." I responded cheerily.

"Goodbye, Emmy." I felt flutters in my stomach.

"Goodbye," Click. I heard the dial tone. "Joe." I finished. I relished the feel of saying his name out loud.

I opened my drawers. Hmm…what bathing suit? One piece or two piece? If two piece, tankini or bikini? I opted for a stylish black one piece. I still didn't feel comfortable wearing a two piece in front of them. I slipped on some pink Softies (A/N I have no idea how to spell that : P ) and a plain grey fitted t-shirt. I pulled out my pool bag. I delicately rolled a pink beach towel and placed it in the bag. I put my phone, wallet, and sunglasses in a smaller case. I placed the smaller case in the bag. Hey, can I help it if I am organized? I then put a bottle of sunscreen in the bag.

I slipped on a pair of flip flops and slung the bag over my shoulder as I walked out of my room.

"Where are you going honey?" My mom's voice called from the living room.

"You remember those boys from earlier? Well, I am going to their house to hang out."

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful!" I gritted my teeth.

"I don't know when I will be back."

I stepped outside and began my 2 minute trek to their house. As I approached their house I became really nervous. What if this was a prank? What if they regret inviting me over? What if they are going to attack me? Sure, I met for an hour, but does this make us best friends. No. All these insecurities ran through my mind. I began to sweat. Ew, not like, rivers, but a little perspiration. I rang the doorbell. An eternity later, actually like 30 seconds, a woman answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Denise, the boys' mom. " She greeted me warmly. I stepped into their cool air conditioned house.

"Hi, Mrs. Jonas, I'm Emmy Malone."

"Yes, I know, dear. The boys told me all about." She smiled. "The boys are already in the back by the pool. She pointed me in the direction. I thanked her. She seemed really nice and sweet.

I pulled the sliding glass door open and squinted as I stepped back out into the garish sunlight. I should have brought my sunglasses.

"Yo, Emmy, come on over!" Joe called. Joe and Nick pulled themselves out of the pool. Let me just tell you, they looked AMAZING without their shirts on and water drops glistening – you get the picture. I put bag on one of the chairs.

"Thanks for getting here so fast." Nick said shyly.

"Oh, no problem." I answered, smiling. I pulled out my suntan lotion and began applying it to my arms and legs. They stared at me. "I don't want to get burned." I explained.

"Oh." They said simultaneously. They sat in chairs, waiting for me.

I was stuck. I couldn't do my face without a mirror and I was definitely too embarrassed to ask Joe or Nick. As if he saw my dilemma, Joe offered to do my face. I handed him the bottle. He squirted a little in his hand. He slowly massaged the lotion in my face. My skin shivered under his gentle touch. I have to admit, I was pretty sad when he stopped.

I hesitated, still not comfortable stripping into a skin tight black swimsuit. I contemplated how I could avoid any awkwardness by jumping in with my clothes on. I did the only thing I could do. I lay back in the chaise.

"I think I will get in later." I said, pulling a magazine out of my bag. Joe and Nick jumped to their feet and circled me.

"If you don't get in the pool, Nick and I will throw you in." I was wary of the evil (not in a scary bad way) glint in his eyes.

"Nope," I said.

"Get her!" Nick and Joe yanked me from the chaise. I was happy. One, they were solving my problem of getting into the pool with my clothes on. Two, I was being carried/smooshed by two extremely hot guys. I pretended to struggle.

"Joe! Nick! Stop! Please!" I shouted, while laughing. "Kevin! Save me!" He had stopped swimming laps and was watching the three of us in amusement. Nick and Joe began swinging me back and forth over the pool. I suddenly had an idea. I gave what I hoped was a terrified expression. "Please, don't." I whimpered. I almost cracked up when I saw their apologetic faces."

"We're sorry." Nick said as he set me upright. I grinned.

"Gotcha!" I yelled as I pushed – with all my strength – Nick and Joe into the water. Somehow, though, Joe grabbed my wrist and I ended up in the water with them. I came up for air spluttering.

"Nice try." Joe smirked.

"You almost got us!" Nick exclaimed.

"Impressive!" Kevin remarked, swimming up to use. We spent the next hour messing around and having different water competitions. All the boys were so funny.

As I climbed out of the pool and got my towel I had to wonder why they had such an interest in me. I mean, we are pretty much complete strangers. I shook my skeptical thoughts aside and dried off the best I could. I was still dripping was and shivering when I stepped inside the house. Kevin and Nick immediately rushed off. I assumed to their rooms to get changed. Mrs. Jonas walked in the kitchen right as Joe was leaving.

"Joseph!" What did you do to this poor girl? She is drenched!" She turned to me. "Dear, do you have a change of clothes?" I shook my head, my teeth chattering. "Joe, give her one of your shirts to wear for the time being, oh and one of your pairs of shorts."

Joe motioned to me to follow him. I hurried up the stairs to catch up to Joe. His room wasn't too neat but it wasn't disgustingly messy either. He opened his drawers and pulled out a light blue t-shirt and a pair of black athletic shorts.

"Here, you can change in here. We will probably be in the basement."

"Okay, thanks!" He grabbed some clothes for himself and left, shutting the door behind him. Let me tell you, I did not have the slightest intention of stripping naked in a boy that I had just met today's room. I folded my towel and put it in my bag. I moved to set Joe's clothes on his bed. The shirt was really soft. I held it up to my nose and breathed in. It smelled wonderful. It smelled like Joe. I looked around the room – and then felt stupid because, obviously, there was no one else there – and put the shirt into my bag as well. I did not steal it. I borrowed it with every intention of bringing it back during this lifetime. I opened his drawers and pulled an identical shirt out and laid it on the bed with his shorts. I tiptoed down the stairs.

"Dear, why aren't you changed?" I jumped as Mrs. Jonas seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Well, erm, you see, there was...well, I have to go." I finally stuttered out.

"I'll call the boys up to say goodbye."

"Oh, no! I mean, that's not necessary. Just tell them I had to leave."

"Oh, they will be so disappointed!" I gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks for everything." With that I slipped past her and out the door.

On my walk home, I tried to convince myself that I had done the right thing. After all, appearances can be deceiving. Sure, they could seem funny, sweet, amazing, but alone; they could turn into the complete opposite. I was playing it safe; something I had become very good at doing. Deep inside, I knew that I was just too afraid to let anyone close. I was too afraid of being hurt.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But there should be a steady stream of updates now. I have written a lot. I know this story is getting a lot of hits but almost no reviews so please, even it is only to say fab job or I hate it, which I hope is not the case, please hit the blue button over there and review. I am not going to update until I get a total of 25 reviews. My next chapter is all ready, it just needs to be uploaded so please! REVIEW! I really want feedback/ideas. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Um, actually, secretly I do own them...jkjk...I do not, I repeat, so not own the Jonas Brothers...**

* * *

I arrived home and unlocked my front door

On the side table there was a note.

Dear Sweetheart,

We have gone to the Home School Convention. We'll be back around 11 pm. Be safe. Order some pizza.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Ugh, I hate being home alone. It terrifies the bloody daylights out of me. I made my rounds around the house, closing and locking the doors and windows. I sat in the kitchen nervously, popping grapes in from the bowl on the table into my mouth. I jumped as my phone vibrated. I shakingly picked it up. It was a text message. My heartbeat quickened. From Joe.

**Why'd you go?**

_I had to get back home._

**We are bored w/o you. ******

_Aw, I am sure you will survive._

**What are you up to?**

_**Nothing fun.**_

**Oh**.

**What are you doing tomorrow?**

_Idk, why?_

**We were wondering if you wanted to hang out…go places…**

_Like what?_

**Idk, putt-putt, pinkberry, food**

_What time should I be ready?_

**We'll pick you that good for you?**

_Yeah. I'll be ready._

**Goodnight, Emmy.**

_Bye, Joe._

I set my phone down. I was pumped for tomorrow. I wish I hadn't left the Jonas house. I was lonely and scared here alone. At least texting Joe made me feel safer.

I went into the living room and picked up the remote to turn the television on. I couldn't remember the last time I had watched TV. I flipped through the channels until I came to a show, Hannah Montana on Disney Channel. I couldn't believe it. Kevin, Nick, and Joe – looking younger but nevertheless – were on the show! What in the world? Am I just really dense? Are they stars or something? The showed turned to a commercial and a music video was played. You will never guess who the group was. The Jonas Brothers. Oh, Kevin, Joe, and Nick. How did you know?

I raced to the Internet and typed in their names. I got about 3 million hits. They are pretty much superstars and I HAD NO IDEA! Oh, gosh, how embarrassing. I went to YouTube to listen to their music for free. Hehe, what can I say? They were pretty good. That was a lie. They were amazing. I have to admit, I also watched some cough all cough of the videos they had made themselves and had posted on YouTube. I spent the entire time cracking up and smiling at Joe. (A/N I know you ALL do that too! ) Ah, they were hilarious.

It was no doubt that those three hot perfect guys had girlfriends. I felt a pang. Joe. I forced my thoughts away from Joe and on to the fact that I had just spent three hours of my life on YouTube.

I was tired, but my parents weren't going to be back for another two hours. I quickly slid Joe's t-shirt on and crawled onto the couch, pulling a blanket up close to my chin. I breathed into Joe's shirt and fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of French toast. I rolled off the couch and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. My dad turned to me, looking ridiculous in my mom's flowered apron.

"Good morning, dear."

"Hey, dad," I replied, "How was that…" I searched for the word. I couldn't find it, too early, "thing you and Mom went to last night?

"Oh, very nice." He replied, setting a plate down in front of me. "What were you doing sleeping on the couch?"

"Oh, I, um, must have fallen asleep while watching TV." I prayed my dad wouldn't realize that if I had fallen asleep watching TV then it had to have been on when they came home, which it obviously wasn't. Yeah, he totally didn't make the connection. Typical. My dad and I chatted while we ate. I glanced at the clock. 10:37 am. I should probably go take a shower. "Where's Mom?"

"She left early for a Garden Club meeting."

"Okay, thanks for breakfast, Dad. It was great."

"You're welcome sweetie." He carried our plates over to the sink.

I went upstairs and took a long relaxing shower – which was surprising because I usually take extremely short ones.

After getting out of the shower, I went through my drawers and closet, wondering what in the world to wear for an outing with superstars. I glanced at my arms and legs. Was it possible to get a tan that fast? Anyway, I opted for an above the knee light blue and white striped capris (A/N are they called sailor's shorts or something? Idk) and a dark blue shirt that I got at Aeropostle. I looked at the clock. 11:26 am.

Hmm, what else should I do to kill time? I glance at my face in the mirror. It was decently pretty, I suppose, but I wanted it to look BAM! I opened one of my vanity drawers and pulled out all of my makeup. I flipped through one of my magazines until I found a face that I liked. Miley Cyrus, hmm, her makeup looks really good. I copied it perfectly, if I do say so myself. The result was startling. I looked pretty! I should wear makeup more often! 11:45 am. I still have 15 minutes.

I painted my finger and toenails white which contrasted nicely with my tan and my dark shirt. I placed them in the hand dryer. Just as they were done, the doorbell rang. Perfect timing. I grabbed my hot white sunglasses and put them on my head. I stuffed my phone and some cash in my pockets. I slipped on some really cute flip flops and looked at myself. I looked ready to go out with superstars.

I got downstairs. My dad was talking to them. STILL WEARING THE APRON!

"Hey, guys, are you ready?" All four turned to me. Kevin, Nick, and Joe's jaws dropped. I glanced down at myself. Did I screw my makeup? Is there something repulsive on my clothes? My dad came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Pumpkin, you look beautiful."

"Dad!" I moaned, turning bright red. I disengaged myself from his grasp. I finally made it out of the door. "So, who's driving?"

"Kevin." Nick and Joe said simultaneously.

"Why Kevin? Do you guys not have your licenses?"

"Nope, I have mine." Joe said proudly.

"I have my permit." Nick said quietly. He was so shy! So cute!

"Our mom makes Kevin drive whenever we have a friend in the car. She says he is the "most responsible". Psh" I grinned at Joe's use of quotation marks. I opened the door to the back and slipped in. Joe joined me. "Scoot over, Malone." He requested. When I made no move to scoot over he began to sit on top of me.

"Fine, Joe, I'll move!" I laughed, shoving him off of me. Did I not tell you how HAWT they looked? I am just so glad I spent so much time getting ready. Jobro fans, be jealous!

We spent the entire car ride laughing and sharing stories. It was mostly them sharing because I had no friends and no life, therefore, no stories.

"Where are we going first?" I asked after Joe finished telling his story about how he put a fish down Kevin's pants.

"Putt-putting!" Joe exclaimed, his voice in falsetto. Basically, being a girl. "Like, omg, it's going to be, like, so totally fab!"

Laughing, I leaned forward to stage whisper in Kevin's ear.

"How do you put up with Joe?"

"Hey!" Joe pouted. Aw, I patted his head.

"Aw, don't cry. You're still pretty." Joe's face split into a grin.

Anyway, putt-putting was awesome. Joe taught me how to do it. He actually put his arms around me, to "teach me the proper way to swing". My whole body felt on fire.

Ah, let me tell you what happened when a little girl came up to them and asked for their autographs. It was so awkward for them. Here's what happened. A girl, who seems about 13, comes up to them.

"OMJ!" the girl exclaims, "I love you guys!" The guys gave nervous chuckles and glanced at me. "Can I have your autographs?" She hands them a pad of paper with their faces on it and a Jonas pen. I could barely stifle my laugh. They took a picture with the girl and they each gave the girl a hug. Okay, now I was jealous. After she left, they all looked at me, their faces the perfect portrait of guilt.

"You guys are famous?" I shout-whispered. They looked at each other and nodded. "You didn't tell me!"

"Well, no." Nick replied. Kevin and Joe elbowed him.

"You played me like a fool!" I hissed. Glared at them and then rushed off, grinning at my performance. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me around. The three of them stood there, looking downright sad. I immediately felt bad about teasing them but they deserved it. "It's ok, guys, I already knew."

"You did?" Joe asked puzzled.

"The whole time?" Nick asked, equally confused.

"Yes, I mean no, well, after you texted me last night I saw you on TV and then all the pieces just seem to fit together.

"I was wondering why you didn't recognize us!" Nick exclaimed.

"Where have you been living? Under a rock?" Kevin joked. _Pretty much._ I elbowed him playfully in the stomach.

"No, I just don't listen to your type of music."

"Ouch." All three gave me a wounded expression.

"But I really do like your music, now that I've heard it." I reassured them. We then proceeded to finish putt-putting. I tied for last place with Nick.

* * *

We walked across the street to Pinkberry. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my 20 and placed it on the counter. Joe snatched it from the counter and folded it back in my hand. I put it back on the counter. Before the cashier could take it, Joe grabbed it again. Kevin gave the cashier money to pay for all of ours.

"Emmy, take your money." I looked at him. "If you don't I will personally put it back in your pocket." Um, Joe, that is definitely not an incentive for me to want to take it back…if anything, it would dissuade me further from taking it from you. But in order to be mature and appropriate I took the money.

"Thanks, Kevin, Nick, Joe," I murmured. "You didn't have to pay for me."

"We know!" they exclaimed.

"We were being chilvarious." Kevin explained.

"We like paying. It brings us pleasure." Joe interjected. Nick nodded his agreement. Really, the boy needs to talk more. When he does the conversations are so much more fun!

We grabbed out Pinkeberry's and walked outside to sit on a bench. The boys wolfed theirs down. I was slowly savoring it. I was on my last bite, when, just as I was bringing it to my mouth, Joe swooped and snatched the last bite.

"Joe! That was mine!" I protested.

"I know, but I finished mine forever ago and you were taking so long and that bite just looked delicious." I tried to stay upset, but I was failing.

"But it was my last bit!"

"I'm sorry." Joe looked at me with his big brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile at that face. I hit him softly on the arm.

"Stop making me feel guilty when I wasn't the one doing anything." I said, smiling at his cuteness.

"Oh, you know you love me!" _Oh, but I do._

"In your dreams!"

"Poned!" Kevin and Nick shouted.

Well, I had crossed my legs so one of my flip flops was dangling precariously off my foot. Grinning, he snatched it from me and ran out of my reach.

"Joe! Give it back!" I tried putting my foot on the pavement. Ouch. Hot. He just waved it.

"Come on, let's head back." Nick said. He and Joe walked back to the car, Joe still holding my flip flop. I looked pleadingly at Kevin.

"Help."

"How about I give you a piggy-back ride?"

"Perfect! Thanks!" It was fun. Kevin is really strong. I smirked at Joe and stuck my tongue out at him. He returned my face.

Back in the car, we called a truce and Joe gave me back my shoe.

"Allow me." Joe said, slipping the flip flop on my foot like I was Cinderella. Ah, my prince…

"So," Kevin started on our way back home. "you have heard all about us. Now, tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I am home schooled." I started out. Way to be interesting.

"So are we!" Nick and Joe high-fived. I gave a nervous smile. Why did they want to know about me? About my past?

"My middle name is Grey."

"That's so cool. It's like a color, but spelled differently." Joe said in wonderment.

"Way to be smart, Joe." Kevin retorted, rolling his eyes in the rearview mirror. I had to chuckle. Come on, it was funny people. Then all of a sudden it hit me. They asked because they cared. I told them everything, about what my parents expected me to be, about the move, about having no time for friends, about my real dreams about become a singer. The boys are so easy to talk to. The one thing I never brought up was what happened to me. I couldn't tell them. Not yet.

All of a sudden the radio began playing their songs. Nick, Joe, and Kevin began singing along. I sat in silence, listening in awe. Joe broke off.

"Emmy, come on! Sing!"

"I can't! My voice is nothing compared to yours!"

"It doesn't matter."

I cleared my throat and joined in the chorus of Still In Love With You. When the boys went to low, I just raised the not an octave and sang it there. (A/N I don't actually know it that works…) We actually harmonized rather well. At the end of the song, Joe turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"I thought you said you couldn't sing." I ignored the fact that his breath sent shivers up and down my spine. Truly, I did.

I just smiled and began to sing When You Look Me in the Eyes. I gave a small sigh at the end of it. It was definitely one of my favorite songs of theirs. I think I saw Joe glance my way while he was singing it. I think. We pulled up in my driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, guys." I gave Kevin a backwards hug from behind his seat. I reached over and gave Nick a hug. I hesitated before I gave Joe a hug. Let me tell you. Go give Joe a hug. Right now. Stop what you're doing. He gives the best hugs. I felt so safe, so beautiful, so cared for in his arms.

I heard snickers. I released Joe and stepped out of the car. I waved as they pulled out of my driveway. As soon as I stepped into the house, my mother pounced.

"How was it? Did you have fun? Did you know they are famous? Do you think you will hang out more?" I shook her off.

Do you know that feeling when you just had a great time but then someone comes and ruins it by asking so many questions when you don't want to talk about it? You just want to bask in its amazingness? Well, this was one of those moments.

"Good. Yes. Yes. Yes. Probably." I went into my room and shut the door. Please don't think I always act this way to my mothers. It's just that sometimes she is just so overbearing and in my business. Well, she is also oblivious, but I think I have already mentioned that. Many times.

I reached for my guitar and plopped in my bed. I hummed and strummed chords. I took the pencil that was in between my teeth and scribbled away for the next few hours. I was in my own safe haven.

* * *

Hey! What did you think?? Reviews! Please! I need them! You don't want to make me sad? Do you?? It makes Joe sad when you don't review...please hit the blue button...


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N This chappie is short but sweet...ENJOY! Will update soon! Reviews please! At least 33...please...maybe...)**

**Disclaimer: Nick, fetch my slippers! Kevin, go get me a Double Chocolate Chip Frap! Joe, give me a shoulder massage! jk, I do not own them...**

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was 10 pm

I crept downstairs, expecting to find my parents. Then I remembered they were going to some party.

The whole house was pitch black. I heard my house creaking. Upstairs, downstairs, so much creaking. It was quiet, too quiet. It was like I was slowly being buried alive. It was like the walls of my house were slowly caving in on me.

I searched my pockets desperately. I pulled out my phone pressed speed dial number 2 and pressed send.

"Hello?"

"Joe." I managed to choke out in my tears.

"What is it? Emmy what's wrong?" Joe's anxious voice made me cry even harder.

"Nothing." I said in between, "Nobody's home, my house is creaking, I'm scared Joe." I whimpered. I was in the downstairs closet. It might seem weird but in made me feel safer. It was as if people were in the house they couldn't find me.

"Shh, don't cry, I am coming over right now." He stayed on the phone as he came over, whispering soothing and comforting words. "I am at the door right now."

I peered out the window and unlocked the door. I slid my phone shut and flew into his arms. His arms holding me tight exuded warmth and security. I felt my fear slowly dissipate as I stayed locked in his embrace. When I finally released him from my death grip, I looked up at his face, feeling foolish.

"I am sorry." I sniffed, "I don't know what came over me." But it was a lie. It was the same paralyzing fear that kept me away from school. It was the same paralyzing terror that I felt every time I was alone in the house. Except this time, the fear didn't win; I had a lifeline, something to drag me away from my incomprehensible panic.

Joe cupped my chin and moved his thumbs slowly over my face, gently wiping my tears away. Somehow. Somehow he knew I was lying. I could see it in his eyes that he knew I was hiding something. He didn't question me, he just led me into the kitchen and made us some hot chocolate.

"You don't have to stay." Joe looked up from his steaming mug.

"What kind of friend would I be if I left?" I shrugged my shoulders.

He stayed with me. I curled up on the couch, his arm protectively around me. I dreamed of me and Joe laughing and having fun together. My eyes flew open just as black darkness surrounded me and dragged me away from Joe.

Joe.

Joe was still there.

It was morning.

He had stayed all night.

Our positions had changed. I was now fully lying on top of him, my face on his chest. I felt extremely awkward, but I the same time extremely comfortable. What if he woke up and I was still like this? I heard him give a soft moan and I shut my eyes just before he shifted and opened his. I felt him brush my hair away from my face. Somehow in the position he lifted me into his arms and then placed me back on the couch. It felt lump and uncomfortable without him.

I heard the murmuring of voices. I groaned. What are my parents going to think?

Well, it turns out my parents didn't even care. Joe explained the situation to them.

He ended up eating breakfast with me and the rest of my family. He impressed my father with his knowledge; completely charmed my mother; and of course, kept me laughing at his wit.

While he was helping to wash the dishes – no, I don't force my guests to wash the dishes, he insisted – his phone rang. Scowling, he wiped his hands on a towel and answered it. His scowl immediately turned into a smile.

"Hey" Balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder he began washing the last plate.

"Nope" He handed me the plate and winked. I might have swooned, I can't remember.

"Uh-huh" He shut the dishwasher door.

"Okay, bye Mommy!" I thought it was so cute that he called his mom, ""Mommy".

"I have to go." He turned to me. "My mom says I have imposed on you long enough." I pouted.

"It was nice to meet you, sir, and you too, ma'am." He said, giving my father a handshake and my mom a hug. I think my mom is still blown away by his hug – not in a perverted creepy way though…gross. He turned to me and gave me a one-armed hug. Grr. Miserly hug-giver.

"Thanks for staying over." I said shyly.

"No problem." He smiled down at me. "Call me any time." He winked at me again and strolled down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**(A/N Ahh! I am sorry this is such a short chapter but I thought it was cute and...yeah, please review...also, I have 2 polls up on my profile concerning what will happen next. I would love for everyone to come check it out! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...never will...**

* * *

Over the next three weeks, the four of us became inseparable. I know that seems cliché because of the song and everything but it is true. We practically lived at each other's houses. My mom didn't know which Jonas she loved the best. But of course, all seemingly perfect things must come to an end.

I used to be the closest to Joe. But I began to notice that he began to drift away after about a two weeks of hanging out. Whenever I was out his house, he always had places to be. Every time the Jonas brothers and I went to go hang out together and Joe wasn't there, it was like a blow to my fragile heart that I wasn't sure would ever heal. Was I not good enough? Was he growing tired of our friendship? Does he wish I would just leave him alone? These insecurities and thoughts would torment me.

I sat on my bed, every night, willing my phone to ring. Joe had gotten into the habit of calling me every night to make sure I was okay and to talk. I know, how sweet of him! Ever since a week and a half ago, he had stopped calling. I remember the first night he didn't call me, I stayed up until I went to bed at 1 am, dejected and exhausted. By now, I should have known it was hopeless that he would call me, but I just couldn't force myself to give up hope.

So, I sat on my bed, wishing for the impossible, when suddenly, a faint far-off melody began to play in my mind. I grabbed some sheet music and began to scribble furiously.

After awhile it was almost finished, except I couldn't get the blasted chorus notes to harmonize. There. Perfect. I strummed my guitar and sang softly.

_Guess mine is not the first heart, broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you  
You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing left for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

But now, there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

_But now, there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you_

_  
_

At the end of the song I sighed, turned off my light and laid awake, wondering, wondering how to fix the bridge between us.

* * *

I woke up the next morning determined to corner a Jonas and get him to spill. I got my bribes and made my way over to their house. Nick opened the door.

"Oh, Nick!" I sang sweetly. He looked at me, wary of my sing-song tone. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He said, "Love to."

"It's about Joe." I looked at him, wanting to gage his reaction.

"Actually, erm, um, I just remembered," he stuttered, "My mom asked me to pick up something at the grocery store." He opened the front door and fled.

"I thought you had to have a parent or guardian in the car!" I shouted at the retreating car, "Chicken!"

I snuck up the stairs and peered in Kevin's room. He was reading. "Kevin," I asked softly, "Can I come in?" He looked up, a smile already on his face. He was just too cute.

"Of course!" I hopped on his bed. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, looking at my woeful face.

"Joe." He nodded.

"Oh, so you found out."

"Found out what?" I asked.

"Oh, erm, never mind." Kevin flushed. I drew out a Starbucks Frappachino and took a sip.

"Mmm, delicious." I pulled out an identical one. Kevin gazed longingly at it. Poor boy, it's one of his deadliest weaknesses.

"I really shouldn't." Kevin said, as if trying to convince himself. I was about to dip my finger in his whipped cream when he snatched it away.

"Now talk!" I commanded. He took a sip and swallowed slowly, as if savoring its flavor. He sighed in contentment.

"He has a girlfriend." If Kevin had pulled out a gun and shot me in the liver I would have been less surprised, the pain would probably not have been as great, too.

Kevin then went on to tell me about how Joe met Vicky – the name alone should tell you something – at a meet and greet after one of their recent concerts. She was blond, skinny, apparently really hot, and totally "in love" with Joe. Psh. All lies. I will hunt that girl down and pluck her bald. Mwahaha. My source (Kevin) says that things are pretty serious between them already and they have been going out for less than a week.

Let me just say that explains a lot. I couldn't stop some of my tears from slipping out. I wrapped by arms around Kevin, and began to cry silently into his chest. His arms enfolded me as he rubbed my back comfortingly. My tears slowly began to cease, as Kevin began to sing quietly into my ear. I looked up at him.

"Thanks for telling me. I feel like such a fool for crying."

"Don't feel that way. Joe would be a lucky guy to end up with you. If you ever need to talk; please come to me." I nodded and smiled at him. Kevin Jonas best brother a girl could ever had.

"Thank you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Joe burst into the room.

"Hey, Kev –" He broke off when he saw the two of us. "What's going on?" He asked angrily. I must admit; Joe had a valid question. Kevin and I were locked in an embrace, leaning against the headboard, and Joe walked in as I was kissing his cheek. You do the math.

My anger and pain at Joe spilled over. How dare he come in here and act all protective like this. It's not like he truly cares. I couldn't help myself.

"We were making out. What are you doing?" Joe's mouth dropped open. I hopped off the bed but then leaned over to give Kevin a lingering kiss on the cheek. I could barely keep an angry face when I looked at Kevin's shocked face.

I saw Joe's furious glare directed at Kevin and stomped out of the room.

He's a great kisser." I called out behind me.

* * *

**Kevin's POV:**

She left the two of us in my room. I was still in shock from her kissing me. Twice! On the cheek! Her last comment as she stalked out of the room almost made me go into hysterics.

Joe stood there glaring at me. I wasn't going to tell Joe she had just said that out of anger. Let him think what he wants. I had just cuddled with and been kissed by the girl I had been in love with almost since the first day I met her.

I had dealt with being second best to Joe fairly well. I decided it was better to be loved as a brother that for me to confess my feelings and then for it to be awkward between us. I envied her smiling her dazzling smile at Joe. I envied Joe with his ability to make her laugh. I remembered one time I had said 

something witty and she just laughed and laughed and I had to join in with her. I relished Joe's look of annoyance. But, I was being the nice guy; letting my little bro get the girl. The trouble was Joe was just not getting the hint. My patience with Joe has been waning. He has been taking her devotion and friendship for granted.

"Kevin, how could you?" Joe's voice broke through my reflections.

"What are you talking about? You already have a girlfriend." I snapped.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." Joe tried to defend himself.

"Joe, you are the one hurting her!" I exclaimed. "You are the one ignoring her and abusing her friendship!"

"That's not true!" He protested. "I have just been a little busy."

"With Vicky! You have to divide your time between the two of them if you don't want to lose Emmy's friendship." I couldn't believe it. I was aiding the enemy. But that was me, the helpful, caring, wise older brother. Joe nodded.

"You're right. Thanks for the advice." He started to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Kevin, please don't make out with my best friend." I wanted so bad to punch his teasing grin right off his face.

"It's on." I said out loud, after he was gone, "It is so on."

* * *

**(A/N This chapter is a little heavy, sorry, but I like it. I know it randomly becomes Kevin's POV, but that shouldn't happen too often...oh, I am sorry if Joe comes across a little harsh and unlike himslef...I wanted you to make sure that we do not know what is going on in Joe's head so we cannot judge. I heart you Joe. Hmm, what else. REVIEW! REVIEW! Also, check out my poll. I want to know if you would rather it be a Emmy/Kevin or Emmy/Joe pairing! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ...don't own them...**

* * *

I was watching Ms. Congeniality, wondering how the Jonas Brothers could possibly consume my entire life, when the doorbell rang. I paused the movie and went to the door. It was Joe. I opened it. He was standing there with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Come in." I said a little stiffly.

We sat on the couches in the living room. I picked up a pillow and started playing with its tassels. He was examining the wall with great focus. Talk about awkward silence!

"Joe," I said softly. He looked over at me. He patted the spot next to him on the couch and I scooted closer to him.

Man, he smelled really nice. What scent is that? Focus, Emmy, focus.

"Joe," I began again, "What happened to us? Why aren't we close like we used to be?" He sighed, running his hand through his amazing hair.

"I don't know." Vicky takes up a lot of time – oh, and I didn't mean for you to find out about her the way you did." Anger sluiced through me.

"Well, was I just supposed to figure it out on my own? You certainly weren't going to tell me!" He had the decency to look ashamed. "We're best friends." I whispered, silently cursing the tears welling up in my eyes, making the world seem blurry. "We are supposed to share everything."

The moment I said those words, I felt like a fraud, a fake. Here I was nagging him about not telling me about his girlfriend when I haven't told him about my secret. He put his arms around me.

"Please don't cry." He begged, hugging me close to him, "You know I hate it when you cry." I sniffed, trying to regain some control over my emotions. "Speaking of Kevin –"

"Were we?" I joked; he didn't smile back. "What about him?" I asked indignantly. Kevin was my home dog. My skillet biscuit. Hehe. I have always wanted to say that.

"Well, I thought you wanted to spend more time with him then me." He admitted. He began playing with my fingers. It was very distracting.

"Well, that one time when I walked in on the two of you and you guys were –" He broke off, his cheeks starting to pink.

I burst out laughing. He looked at me, annoyed.

"No, no, no! Wait, Kevin never told you? I was just saying that. You walked in the same moment I was thanking him for some _brotherly_ advice!" Joe looked relieved. I turned my eyes down so he wouldn't see the hope and excitement dancing in them. _He had been jealous! _My mind crowed! _He has a girlfriend. My conscious reminded me cruelly._

"Joe, even f I was going out with Kevin, why would you care?" He hesitated, then he reached out, as if to smooth my hair but he drew back. I examined his face. His chocolate eyes were filled with some indescribable emotion. He masked it so quickly, I wondered if I even saw it.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be your favorite Jonas." He teased my playfully. Oh, if only he knew how that could never be possible. I sneaked my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

"I've missed you, Joe." I murmured. He slipped his arms around me. "I've missed you too – more than you can know." He whispered the last part into my hair, not meaning for me to hear it.

As if in a dream, I tilted my head up to his. I slowly brought my face closer to his. He began to lean down. Our lips were centimeters away from touching when we both hesitated. I scrambled away from him.

**Joe's POV:**

"I'm sorry, that was awkward of me." Emmy said her face adorably pink. I just nodded. I was still blown away by our almost kiss.

"So," she broke the awkward silence that had once again drifted between us, "have you written any new songs."

"Maybe," I smiled mysteriously._ Yes! _My mind screamed. _And it is about you!_ I couldn't wait to sing it to her after I told her my feelings for her.

"Are you going to play it for me?" She asked.

"Not yet." I replied. We sat, grinning at each other, just happy we were friends again.

My phone vibrated.

"You better get that." I looked at the caller ID. It was Vicky. Surprise. Surprise. She only called like 20 times a day.

"Emmy, about –" I let the sentence hang, not seeing the need to explain myself further.

"Joe, I am so sorry. It was my fault. Can we pretend that never happened?" She asked. _But I wanted to! I love you!_ "I don't want things to change between us." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. She didn't feel that connection? "I always want to be your best friend." She finished looking down.

"I agree." I choked out. _Liar!_ My mind accused me_. Coward!_ My phone vibrated again.

"It's Vicky." I told her.

**Emmy's POV:**

Vicky. I bit back a snarl. Back off, girlfriend! This is me and Joe time!

"You should probably go and –" I gestured to the phone.

"Thanks he said gratefully. He left the house. I saw him walking down the street, making frustrated gestures as he was talking. I sighed and turned to the window. I officially never have a chance to be with Joe.

* * *

At dinner, I picked at my food. The beans just held no appeal to me. My mind was just focused on my despair.

"So, dear," My mother's voice penetrated my pensive thoughts, "What's up with you and Joe? I haven't seen him in awhile." Just to show how emotionally distraught I am, I began to cry. My mother quickly pushed back her chair and led me from the table, my father just wondering what had happened.

"What's wrong sweetie?" My mom asked, "Did you and Joe get into a fight?"

"No." _But we had just resolved one_. "We are friends." I let out a little sob at the word friends. "And that is all we will ever be." I looked at her sadly. "He has a girlfriend."

"Honey, you're just going to give up?" I nodded. "Sweetheart, you need to fight for him!" She grinned mischievously. "Make him jealous." My grin matched hers. It was brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?

"Thanks Mom!" I kissed her cheek and rushed upstairs. Shaking her head ruefully, she rejoined my father in the kitchen.

I called Kevin.

"Hi, Kev. I was wondering what you guys were up to tomorrow?"

"Jesse and Drake are coming over around noon. We are going to grill out by the pool."

"Oh."

"You sound sad."

"I won't be able to see you."

"You're invited to, dopey." I frowned at the phone.

"Hey, don't call me that."

"So, are you coming?"

"Totally! It's perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"Er – nothing, Kevin, nothing at all."

"Emmy, what are you planning."

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye." I grinned. It was perfect. Operation M.J.J (Make Joe Jealous…very original, I know) will begin.

* * *

I looked through my bathing suits. I reached for a modest blue two piece bathing suit. It was my safety net. But, now was the time to be daring; to put away my fears. I hesitantly put it back and pulled out a stylish black bikini. Not too skimpy to be considered skankish, but enough to make a girl look hot. When I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I was glad I had been working on my tan.

I gathered my things and was off.

When I got to the Jonas house, I walked around back and unlocked the gate. Joe bounded up to me.

"Hi, Emmy!" He said excitedly.

"Hi, Joe." I touched his shoulder briefly as a greeting and then turned to Nick and Kevin.

"Hey, boys!" I gave them each a hug. I looked over at Joe's confused expression. Bam! Emmy 1. Joe 0. Let the games begin. I spotted Drake and Jesse. I ran to them, laughing hello. When I got to Jesse, he picked me up and twirled. He set me back down. Whoa, a little dizzy. I ruffled Drake's hair. "What's up, boys?"

"The usual." They were pretty much best friends. **(A/N I don't know if they really are but for the sake of my story they are.)**

Kevin pulled off his shirt and cannon-balled into the water. It sprayed up on me, soaking me.

"You are going to pay for that one, Kevin!" I stripped off my clothes and jumped in after him, not oblivious to the stares that followed me. I came up for air, searching for Kevin. I couldn't see him. Suddenly, I was pulled under, there was a tight grip on my ankle. I pinched Kevin's – decidedly muscular – arm and then he released me. By now, the other boys had joined us in the water.

"I propose a game of –" I paused dramatically, "chicken fight!" They all voiced their approval. "Let's pick partners." The way Joe looked at me; I could tell he thought I was going to pick him. Sorry, I just can't settle as second best when your girlfriend isn't here. "I pick," I looked around the group, "Jesse!" He swam over to me.

Before I realized what was happening, I was up on his shoulders. Nick was on Kevin and Drake was on Joe. **(A/N I know that seems really sketchy and disturbing, but it's not supposed to be.) **Drake and Joe won all the rounds. I think it was the apparent anger directed at Jesse that kept him fueled. I smirked. It served him right.

We hung around the pool for almost two hours. Jesse taught me how to grill out. I made extra sure that I laughed at lot at his jokes and flirted with him. But I was bored. No offense, Jesse. I kept constantly looking for Joe, wanting to be with him. He didn't seem upset. He looked like he was having a pretty good time.

When I was sun tanning on a chaise, Jesse grabbed my sunglasses. I reached for it, but he moved away. It turned into an all-out chase. He jumped in the pool; so did I. He took off across the lawn; I was following close behind. Then, to prove what a clumsy person I am, I trip on a root and land on the ground. Way to show athletic skill. All of a sudden Joe was right beside me, helping me up. I tried to put some pressure on my ankle. I winced. I probably sprained it. I looked at Joe, blinking away my tears. He gently scooped me in his arms.

All the way to the house I was thinking I am being carried by Joe. How romantic. He set me down on the couch and propped my ankle up. He brought a bag of ice and a bandage. He wrapped my ankle tightly and then put the bag of ice on it. He did all of this without saying a word. I stopped him as he was about to leave.

"Joe?" He turned, his face once filled with concern, now was expressionless, "Are you angry with me?" He heaved a sigh.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Why?"

"You have been ignoring me the entire time!" He exclaimed. I looked at him, noticing how his eyes were filled with confusion and hurt. I felt bad. What was I thinking listening to my mother on advice about boys? I reached over and brushed some hair from his eyes.

"Joe, I am sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I don't know what I was thinking.

"Of course." He said. I felt awful. Saying sorry wasn't going to fix things. I needed to prove it by my actions.

The doorbell rang. He trudged to it. His face was a mixture of emotions, first surprised, then confused, to happy, to confused, back to happy. Vicky was standing at the door.

"Vicky, what are you doing here?" He asked. She ducked under his arm. "Not that I am not glad you are here."

"Where are they?" She asked eagerly.

"Where are who?" Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Jesse McCartney and Drake Bell, of course! Unless, you have some other stars hidden around." Joe flashed a grin.

I knew his smiles. I knew his happy, goofy, serious, secretive, half-smile, (etc). This was not any of them. Totally fake.

"Right this way." He said, leading her outside.

* * *

I sat on the couch and watched through the window as Vicky blatently ignored Joe. She was just in awe and delight of meeting such "fab stars". She kept cutting him off, asking prying questions to Drake and Jesse, and totally attempted to flirt with them. And they looked like they enjoyed it.

Kevin and Nick went – hmm, I'm actually don't know, somewhere.

Joe joined me in the family room. He sighed. He looked so pitiful, so adorable, when he sighed.

"Today is not my day with the ladies." He was referring to me and Vicky. I scooted over and he sat down perpendicular to me. I put my head in his lap.

"So…" I tried to figure out a way to segway. I gave up. "So, are you and Vicky having problems?" He gave another sigh. Oh, how I wanted to just kiss away all those sighs. Whoa! Where did that thought come from! Who was I kidding? I have wanted to kiss Joe for, like, ever.

"Well, kind of," He began playing absentmindedly with my hair. The butterflies started in my stomach. "I mean, we have different morals about different things."

"Like what?" I asked, eager to get any dirt on Vicky.

"You know my whole purity thing?" I nodded. "Well, she doesn't believe in that. She wants me to be her first." He turned red. So did I. "Erm, well, if she starts pressuring me, I am going to break up with her."

Before I started breaking out the pom-poms and started cheering I had to ask him a question that had been eating away at me.

"So, you wouldn't date a girl who has already, you know –" He shook his head, and with that gesture, my heart broke.

"But – but – what if it was an accident? What if it was never supposed to happen?" I asked desperately. He shook his head again.

"She still did it. I mean, she has to be responsible for what happened." I burst into tears, loud sobs heaving my entire body. He reached for me, eyes clouded with concern. I wrenched away from him and ran – well, hobbled – to his front door, ignoring the shooting pain in my ankle. My heart pain was so much greater. I had to get away. I had to. I heard him call my name. I sped up. By now, I was down the driveway. His arm reached out and stopped me. He sat me down on the curb.

"What's wrong, Emmy? Tell me." His eyes were filled with care and concern, his brow wrinkled with worry, "I can help you." I shook my head.

"No, no you can't. It's too late. Nobody can help." I whispered tearfully. He drew me into his arms.

"Let me in. Please, don't push me away." You have no idea how tempted I was to bawl out my story. To lean against him, and draw on his strength to retell my plight. For him to wipe away my tears and tell me that no matter what happens, he will always be here for me. But I had already said too much. He doesn't love me. Not like I want him to. I will not humiliate myself in front of him by telling him I love him and how I can never have a chance with him because I am not a virgin. I didn't have a chance with him anyway. I scrambled out of his hold.

"I just want to be alone." I said.

I walked away. I made the mistake of looking back, he was staring at me, wounded, hurt by my mistrust. But there was nothing I could do.

* * *

**(A/N I am not sure how I feel about this chapter...I have mixed feelings...please review and bring my spirits up...or down if you hated it...meh...SORRY about the negativity. no, this chapter was fabulous! we got to see the sensitive side to joe and kevin's decidedly muscular arms! lol! please review and vote on my poll that's on my profile! Thanks! I should post soon. I finally know where this story is heading so I am super excited! REVIEW!)**


End file.
